


Another Universe

by kawaiitohruchan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiitohruchan/pseuds/kawaiitohruchan
Summary: The Strawhats wake up in a completely different environment. They have to attend school and live a normal life. Pirates are a thing of the past. Modern School AU.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Another Universe

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written fanfiction in two years so this might not be the best. I’m really insecure about my writing and I’m such a perfectionist when it comes to it. The characters might not be completely in-character but I tried my best. Please leave comments, whether it be criticism or just things you liked about my fanfiction.

“Nami!” Someone called. 

“Nami!!” 

Nami groaned, “Ugh…” Her vision was blurry from just waking up. 

“Nami! Wake up! You’re going to be late!” A girl who looked like she was in her twenties was standing above Nami. Nami sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes. Her bed was a twin bed, Nojiko’s bed was horizontal to her’s. A nightstand was in-between their beds. “N-Nojiko?!” She was surprised to see her older sister. Nojiko was wearing a beige crop-top sweater with some jeans. She hadn’t seen her in two years. “Why are you here?” 

“Nami.. What are you talking about? This is our house.” Nojiko gave Nami a confused look. 

This wasn’t the Thousand Sunny. Nami looked bewildered. “How did I end up here?”

“Nami, are you okay? We’ve lived here for practically our whole life. Wake yourself up and get ready for school. Mom made us breakfast.” Nojiko walked out of our room. 

‘Mom?!’ Nami put her hand to her mouth. ‘Belle-mere?!’ Nami ran out of her bed and left her bedroom. She ended up in the kitchen, where she found her mother, Belle-mere. She was wearing an apron on her red flannel. Tears formed in Nami’s eyes. She had watched her mother die right in front of her but now she was alive right before her eyes. Nami was confused about where she was but she was genuinely happy to see her mother alive. Oh, how she had missed her. “Belle-mere!” Nami ran to hug her mother. “Nami! You’re finally awake!” Belle-mere smiled, returning Nami’s hug. 

Tears raced down Nami’s cheeks, “I missed you so much, Bellemere…”  
Bellemere immediately gave Nami a look of concern. “Nami! What’s wrong?” She was confused as to why her daughter was crying since they see each other everyday.

“Nami’s been acting weird ever since she woke up.” Nojiko said, “What’s going on with you, Nami? Do you need a day off from school?”

“Uh,” Nami realized that she couldn’t really explain to them what was going on. They were already acting like she was going crazy. She had no idea what was going on, but she decided to act natural until she figured things out. “I’m fine! I just had a really bad dream.” Nami lied. 

Nojiko looked at her sister in suspicion. “Huh.. Okay, then.” 

“Nami, just remember that you are safe and sound at home. You have Nojiko and I.” Bellemere pat Nami on the head. “It’s too late for you to eat breakfast here, so just take it to school. Go get dressed.”

“Okay!” Nami has never been to school in her life, but she was interested to see what it would be like. She went into her room to get ready for school.

~~~  
Genzo brought Nami and Nojiko to school in a thing called a car. It was very different from what Nami was used to. It reminded her of the wavers from Skypiea however this was far more advanced. Nami preferred the waver because it was more fun. 

They arrived at Nami’s school. It was huge. It looked like your typical Japanese school. Nami got out of the car, “Thank you, Gen-san. Nojiko, are you coming?” Nojiko laughed. “Nami, I’m in college! How could you forget?” Nami wanted to ask Nojiko what that was but that would make her really question her. “Bye!” Nami waved as she walked towards her school. “Bye, Nami!” Nojiko and Genzo said in unison. 

At a distance, she could hear loud sobs near the entrance of the school. She saw a small dark haired boy, a taller dark haired boy and a blonde boy who was the same height as the taller boy. They all seemed to look familiar. Especially the smaller boy. As she got closer to them, she could see them more clearly. ‘Luffy!’ Her face lit up!

“You’re still crying, Luffy?” The tall dark haired boy yelled at him. “Stop it already! That was just a dream! I’m not dead.” 

‘Ace. Luffy’s older brother.’ Nami was surprised to see him alive, but she was happy. She was happy for Luffy. Next to Ace was Sabo. Nami hadn’t met Sabo before, but she had seen him in the newspaper when she was going to Whole Cake Island. She had finally seen him in real life. Just not in the way she would have expected.

“Luffy!” Nami called out. 

“Bamwi!!” Luffy’s face was a mess. It was wracked with an onslaught of sobs and tears. Nami has never really seen this side of Luffy before. He wasn’t the emotional type. He was always happy and optimistic. She wondered what had happened.

“Luffy, What’s wrong?” Nami looked at him in concern. For a split second, she thought that Luffy might have experienced the same thing she did. She completely dismissed that thought. ‘There’s no way.’ She even thought that she might have been experiencing a lucid dream, but that wouldn’t make sense because everything felt real. 

“Hey, Nojiko’s little sister. I didn’t know that you knew my little brother.” Ace turned to Nami. ‘Ace and Nojiko know each other?’ 

“Luffy has been crying ever since he woke up and saw Ace and I.” Sabo explained, “We’re not really sure why since we see each other everyday.”

Ace added on to Sabo’s explanation. “He’s been saying some absurd stuff that definitely would not happen in real life. He’s so worked up about it.”

Nami was curious. “Absurd stuff? Such as?”

“He said something about some war, the two of us were pirates and I got captured by the navy. I was going to be executed so he broke into prison to rescue me and then a whole war started. I ended up dying in order to save his life. And just other crazy stuff. Pirates don’t even exist anymore! ” Ace said, “That was definitely some crazy dream. Luffy, you gotta learn how to differentiate dreams from reality.”

Nami’s jaw dropped. So this happened to Luffy too. Perhaps the rest of their crew are in school too? “You’re coming with me,” She grabbed Luffy’s hand and walked away from his two older brothers. 

“I guess they’re leaving now,” Sabo said. “Did they always know each other?” Sabo didn’t recall Luffy and Nami ever interacting.

“Who knows,” Ace replied. “Bye Luffy!” He yelled out. The two brothers walked out of the school. They were three years older than Luffy so they had already graduated from this school, but they liked to bring Luffy to school.  
~~~  
The bell had rung for class. Nami and Luffy were outside of the school. They were on the right side of the school. They disregarded the bell because they were unsure of what it was.

“Luffy! Are you okay?” Nami had seen him sobbing hysterically, she was concerned because she had never seen him like this before. 

“Ace… Sabo…” Luffy sniffled. “I missed them so much..” 

Nami gave Luffy a small smile. She was happy that he saw his precious brothers once again. Especially Ace. She understood how emotional it was for him because she had just seen Bellemere earlier. “I saw Bellemere & Nojiko.” 

“Who’s Bellemere?” Luffy asked. He didn’t know about her since back in Arlong Park, he didn’t bother listening to Nojiko telling Nami’s story. He just wanted to fight Arlong because he made his precious navigator cry.

“Huh?” Nami was confused, she had thought that Nojiko had told Luffy and the others about her story. “She’s my mom.”

“I’m happy for you, Nami!” Luffy gave her a goofy grin. “I’m happy for you too, Luffy.” Nami smiled warmly. 

“That aside, do you know what’s going on? How did we end up here?” Nami asked.

Luffy put his hands behind his head. “I don’t know. But, this place is pretty boring! At least I get to see Ace and Sabo.” 

“We should go look for the others.” Nami suggested.

“Yeah!!” Luffy agreed. 

A man in a police uniform stomped towards the two of them. The man was huge, he was significantly taller than Luffy and Nami. He towered over them, Nami’s eyes widened. Luffy turned towards the man, he immediately recognized him. “Grandpa!!” Luffy’s mouth gaped open. “What are you doing here?!”

“Luffy! I should be asking you that! You’re supposed to be in class!” Garp yelled. 

“What’s class?!” Luffy retorted.

Garp threw a punch at Luffy. “Don’t play dumb with me! You’re supposed to be in class right now! You’re acting just like Ace, always skipping class. He’s such a bad influence on you!” He noticed the orangenette. “Who’s this girl? Your girlfriend?”

“Wha-?!” Nami’s cheeks began to heat up.

“Yeah! Her name is Nami!” Luffy had misheard his grandfather. He thought that he had said “friend”. 

“You finally got a girlfriend, eh? She’s very pretty.” Garp gave Nami a cheeky grin. It was just like Luffy’s grin. 

“You idiot!” A punch was thrown at Luffy’s head by a very embarrassed Nami.

Nami stuttered. “We’re just friends. I’m going to class now.” She walked away from the two men. Her face was still flushed. 

“Fiesty one, ain’t she?” Nami heard as she was walking away.

Luffy pouted. “What was that for?! We’re friends aren’t we?!” His head throbbed. 

~~~  
Nami has never stepped foot into this school, but for some reason she knew exactly where to go. The school had about 5 floors, Nami’s class was on the 4th floor. She walked into the class. 

A woman cleared her throat. “Miss Nami, you’re late. Do you have an explanation for this?” The woman had straight black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black long sleeved blazer dress. 

‘Robin!’ Nami’s face lit up. She wanted to go hug her, but she had to be smart about this. Her classmates were also in this classroom, they would question her. She already had enough people thinking she was crazy.

“Um,” She wasn’t sure what to say. She was about to tell a lie, but Robin interrupted her.

“Talk to me after class.” Robin winked at her.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this! I’m not really sure if it was interesting but I’ve always wanted to write a school AU. I was thinking of keeping this story from Nami’s point of view, just because she’s my favorite character haha. I think the chapter ended too fast but I think it was getting too long. Hopefully you liked the first chapter! My writing style is more telling than describing because I’m more of a journalist than a creative writer. I’ll work on being more descriptive. Please leave feedback below!


End file.
